S. S. Squeakstar
|image= From outside |ruler=Probably mice |location=Outer space |people=Space mice |status= |game=Cheese Dreams series}} The S. S. SqueakstarCheese Dreams New Moon game description: "Bounce your way through the S. S. Squeakstar and help save our solar system!" is a giant spaceship and the setting of the games Cheese Dreams and Cheese Dreams: New Moon. Appearance The S. S. Squeakstar has a big grey mouse head with a purple nose and windows for eyes, with a vent along the bottom part of the mouth. The mouth is attached to the ship's yellow body, which has a giant booster attached to the bottom end and a second booster on the flipside of the ship. The body has eight windows in a line, and also two grates. There are possibly other windows and grates on the flipside of the ship. In the middle of the ship is a yellow M, on the body of the ship made up of many pieces of metal. On top of the ship are the cannon like ears of the mouse head, which are placed on the far left side. On the far right side of the ship is a grey metal fin, has a vent on the bottom. Variants Game information In both games it appears in, the S. S. Squeakstar swallows the moon in the introduction. File:Cheese Dreams B|The introduction of Cheese Dreams, with the S. S. Squeakstar File:Cheese Dreams New Moon - Introduction|The introduction of Cheese Dreams New Moon, with the S. S. Squeakstar Inhabitants The S. S. Squeakstar is inhabited by space mice, mice with a helmet on. Two types are found in the ship, and seem to perform duties such as guard patrol or exercise. In Cheese Dreams New Moon the only types of mice found are albino mice but only some run. Abilities The S. S. Squeakstar's mouth is capable of opening and swallowing objects that are large like the sun.The ship also has an unseen exit on the rear end of the ship used for ejecting out objects. Interior The inside of the S. S. Squeakstar is made up of many platforms. Space mice are the only inhabitants of the ship, and judging from the helmets worn by them air is not in any of the rooms. Several hazards and objects are in the ship. Several buttons are placed around the ship to open doors, a network of pipes is also encountered in some areas, possibly a method of transportation around the ship. Several moving platforms are also found around the ship, as well as switches that can reverse gravity. Throughout the ship, cheese can be seen in platforms, and is possibly what is inside the platform. Pools of melted cheese are also encountered throughout the ship. Gallery Moon_S._S._Squeakstar.png|The Moon being captured in the S. S. Squeakstar Moon_inside.png|The Moon inside the S. S. Squeakstar. Note than it appears bigger from the inside than from the outside. Trivia *The S.S. Squeakstar (from the inside) is the biggest object out of all the objects in Nitrome games. *The fact that the S.S Squeakstar is bigger from the inside than from the outside may be inspired by the TARDIS from the Doctor Who series Notes Category:Cheese Dreams series Category:Locations Category:Vehicles